Why is Satan's Camaro Chasing Me!
by EagleBlaze
Summary: 2007. POV of Sam being chased down by Bumblebee just before meeting Barricade. This is my first attempt at writing and completing a Transformers oneshot. Enjoy and please review!


**Title**: Why is Satan's Camaro Chasing Me?!

**Author**: EagleBlaze954

**Movie**: Transformers (2007)

**Genre**: General

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: 2007. POV of Sam being chased down by Bumblebee just before meeting Barricade. This is my first attempt at writing and completing a Transformers oneshot. Enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own Transformers. They rightfully belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay (2007 movie).

**Authors Note**: Thanks goes to Lady1Venus who was kind enough to help with this fanfic.

Why is Satan's Camaro Chasing Me?!

Sam Witwicky had just gotten up only a couple of hours ago and was lying around in bed absent mindedly listening to the news cast as he played with the basketball in his hands, thinking about the bizarre events that had occurred last night. No matter what anybody else had said, he _knew_ what he had seen the night before. His car had the nerve to actually steal _itself_ and in where it actually went to a junkyard. A place where he or any sane person, would normally would not have gone at that time of night stood. It had actually stood up on its feet and shot some strange signal into the sky.

Sam pursed his lips and frowned, now that he thought about it he thought that same symbol looked like the one on the horn of his camaro. _Satan's Camaro_. He corrected himself and shuddered a little bit. At the time he had just passed it off as some bizarre logo company symbol that someone was trying out but now he wasn't so sure.

He tossed the basketball into the hoop and got out of bed. After getting dressed, he had grabbed some milk from the refrigerator and was just telling Mojo to stop barking at nothing. _It's to early…damned dog_. He thought and was just about to get his favorite cereal when he heard something that made him drop the milk and forget about breakfast altogether.

He heard the sound of a familiar engine and his jaw opened in shock. The yellow camaro had the nerve to pull into the driveway and act like nothing had happened. But he knew that the car was just buying time since it had not turned off the engine fully but was idling. But Sam definitely knew something was up because _nobody_ was driving the car!

In a panic he duck away from the window, and dialed Mile's phone number as he picked up a growling Mojo, who happened to be barking in the wrong direction not noticing a neighbor glaring at him next door. He had more other things to be concerned about at the moment than on what other people thought.

"Miles, Miles. Listen to me!" Sam hissed into the phone while he could hear Miles washing his dog at the other end of the line.

"My car stole itself!" He said hoping that, out of all people, that Miles would believe him.

"Wh-what are you talking about man?" His friends voice came from over the phone.

"Satan's Camaro! In my yard, it is stalking me!" Sam squeaked out the last part and without waiting to hear Miles answer he left the phone on the counter while rushing out to grab his mothers bike. Normally he would never ride that horrid thing…for goodness sake it had the color _pink_! But now, Sam knew he was in a hurry and had no other choice. He also knew that he couldn't ruin his reputation any more than it already was at school since he was 'loser boy' anyways. Not caring where he was going, he peddled like a mad man.

Sam turned his head back every minute or so just to see if Satan's Camaro was still stalking him and it was! He was in a blind panic and was just peddling and not paying attention to were he was going until all of a sudden he felt himself flying threw the air and landing on his back. Hard.

Hard enough to think he was seeing stars and he heard girlish giggles. While a familiar voice asked in concern, "Sam?"

Sam blinked and his vision cleared while he felt his stomach sink. For the girl who was asking in concern none happened to be _the_ Mikaela Banes, Trent's 'little bunny'. Sam groaned to himself inwardly, _smooth job Witwicky she'll think you're a totally nut case!_ Despite his embarrassment he managed to grunt out a, 'Hi' as he stood up barely listening to her response as he glanced around and saw that his car wasn't in site. _Did I loose it? _He thought frantically while ignoring the laughter from Mikaela's friends. The pain from the fall had been proof enough that this was not some bizarre dream so that had left only one option left. He was going insane for no normal car would follow its owner around like a dog.

"That was….was really awesome." He heard her say lamely but amazingly enough, he did not care at the moment as he kept one eye out for his car as he picked himself up off the ground. Sam knew that he had to get away from the crowded area before he drew any more attention to himself.

"Felt awesome." He muttered, hardly looking at her as he stood up ready to hoop on his mother's bike again.

"Are you okay?" He heard her asked him again.

At any other time in his life, Sam would have been thrilled to have Mikaela Banes paying attention to him. But unfortunately this was definitely not the time. "I'm not okay". He said irritably. "I'm loosing my mind a bit, getting chased by my car right now. I gotta go!"

He hardly noticed the suspicious look Mikaela had given him and as he peddled away he heard her saying to her girlfriends about having to go somewhere. As he rounded a corner he glanced behind him and a fresh wave of panic hit him as he saw Satan's Camaro pull out from a side street. _Oh shit!_ Sam cursed mentally as he peddled as fast as his feet could as he headed towards the outskirts of town and underneath an overpass.

The place where he had stopped, also had broken down cars and other junk lying around. Thinking quickly, he turned and stopped behind a car breathing heavily while at the same time trying to think of how he could get himself out of this mess.

Suddenly he heard police sirens and lights flashing. A black and white police car was coming towards him with a number 643 painted on it. "Oh great. It's the cops." Sam muttered to himself, hardly surprised that they would follow him after what happened last night. For it was no surprise they would want to keep tabs on him for a while. But still he had this nagging feeling that something was….wrong. Horribly wrong.

_Don't be ridiculous!_ He chided himself, cops were the good guys for goodness sake! Not the bad guys! True he did have a hard time with them the night before. But if he could just finally prove to them that something was wrong with his camaro and that he was not on drugs, then he would be perfectly fine. _What wrong with a little reinforcements anyway?_ He thought to himself and gaining confidence he shouted at the officer, who was in the car, in order to get his attention.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, waving his hands as he pedaled closer to the car. But managed to fall off the bike, _again_, for the second time that day as the door to the police car swung out quickly.

At first he thought that the officer was going to step out of the car, but then to his surprise the door closed again. _Man, talk about a cold shoulder!_ He thought as he stood up, his face caked with sweat and dirt from the tumble to the ground. _There's nothing to worry about, Sam….just act cool._ He thought to himself, not noticing that his hands were shaking with terror as he neared the car.

"Officer, listen to me. Thank God you're here! I have had the worst day ever. I've been followed here on my mother's bike. Right? And my car had been right there-" Sam trailed off for a minute as he pointed to the direction on where the camaro sat, waiting. "It's been following me, here!" He finished the last sentence with his voice rising to a shout of panic, " So get out of the car!"

As he finished the last sentence, he knew he had just made a terrible mistake. For the car had just moved…angrily it seemed like towards him.

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" Sam shouted as he quickly backed away from the menacing looking car. _Great job, hotshot. What happened to the staying cool part? _He thought to himself. Sam scooted backwards so fast, that he didn't stop until he hit a chair and was yelling at the police car for not running over him.

"I'm sorry okay?! I did not mean to hit your car!" Sam yelled out, in a panic as the car came up towards him one more time and stopped. To his relief as the lights shown down on him. _This guy sure knows how to hold a grudge!_ He thought.

But his relief quickly turned into surprise, which quickly turned into horror. As something came form out of the lights, in which it had claw like things coming out of it and it was aimed towards its face. _Okay, this is definitely not a normal cop car!_ He thought in terror as the lights of death came closer to his face.

"Please!" He yelled out in a new wave of panic as he managed to knock the chair from behind him over and scoot back some more. "What do you want from me?!" Sam yelled out the last part when to his relief the claw things attached to the light fixture of the car retreated in where the car returned to normal.

Sam's relief only lasted a millisecond before the car transformed itself to some type of strange….robotic shape. _Oh my freakin' God!_ He thought to himself and would have probably peed in his pants if he hadn't been so terrified at the robot thing. He managed to pull himself up to his feet and started to sprint away from the robotic like creature as fast as he could. Meanwhile, random thoughts flashed through his mind but one thing he knew he was never going to watch sci-fi films late at night with Miles ever again.

Sam didn't manage to run very far from the robot of death before the thing whipped him off of his feet, as like he was nothing. To which he landed on the windshield of a near by car, almost breaking the glass with his body's impact. _I hope the guy who owns this car has insurance._ He thought, before the robotic thing with blood red eyes slammed down its….arms onto the car.

"This has to be a bad dream." Sam whispered to himself as the red eyes came closer to stare down into his. But he knew in his heart, that it was not for his back ached too much for it to be a dream. As he shirked in terror, he barely heard the thing speak to him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He stammered and then his eyes widened in shock as he realized that the robot was screaming off his eBay-user name at him. _How in the bloody hell did he know that?!_ Sam thought widely as he answered a shaky 'yes' to the creature. Then to his puzzlement, the robot had the nerve to ask him where his grandfather's glasses were. _A robot went through all of this trouble just to ask me about my grandfather's glasses? _Sam thought to himself and if he wasn't so terrified he probably would have laughed at the situation. But before he could bring himself to answer, the robots arm moved and Sam knew he had to get out of there.

He jumped over the vehicle and ran like he never had to in his life as the sounds of the deafening crashes of the red-eyed robot followed him towards the road. As he neared the road, he saw with a thrill of horror, that Mikaela was turning in his direction. Out of all the people, he knew that he didn't want anyone else to get involved with this. Especially her! "Get back!" Sam yelled, waving his hands at Mikaela who had turned her head at him in puzzlement as he saw her past him on her moped.

With nothing else to loose, Sam jumped towards Mikaela at the last second, knocking her off her moped. As she asked him was his problem was, he shut her up by yelling at her that a giant robot was coming after him and that she had to get away.

Just as he said it, he saw a familiar camaro with yellow and black strips, flying towards them. Despite the terror that he had experienced in the last thirty, minutes Sam Witwicky was never more pleased in his life, to see his camaro showing up at the moment. Even if it did drive by itself, for Sam knew now that he could trust it. He did not know why but he knew that he could. He grabbed Mikaela by her elbow and looked into her confused eyes, and asked her if she trusted him. Without waiting for a proper answer, he shoved her into the camaro and dove in after her while yelling at the top of his lungs at the car to get the hell out of there.

The End


End file.
